


Serving the Hexy Cow

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Breastfeeding, Extreme, Hucow, Hypnosis, Lactation, Milking, Other, Scat, Shit Eating, human toilet, infantilization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: A big cow like Hexy needs someone fully devoted to her to take care of her every needs.





	Serving the Hexy Cow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SexTheHex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/gifts).



> I've wanted to write scat for a long time, but never had the proper motivations nor encouragements nor ideas for it, until I've gotten a chance to read SexTheHex's stuff. And now I'm so excited that I finally get to write something like this, so thank you SexTheHex for the inspiration, and I hope you'll enjoy this tribute!

As you slowly stir from your nap, your head feeling heavy and foggy, you sit up and slowly open up your eyes. Strange, for some reason, you can’t seem to remember how long you’ve slept for, and where you even are right now. This home doesn’t seem familiar to you…

A door near you opens up, and a girl… Hexy, you remember that much, she comes in, an empty tray held against her enormous bust, and says in her usual tired yet strangely excited voice, “Last night’s batch sold well today… every bottle sold, I hope you’re ready to get back to work to milk me again, heheh.”

Milk her…? Although your head still feels heavy and hazy, you’re starting to remember some things, as if you’re windshield wipering away the strange fog clinging to your mind. You stare at her strangely, eyeing up her purple dress clinging to her ridiculously curvy figure, her cow tail swishing behind her, her horns atop her head, poking out from her thick curvy hair, as you try and try to search your mind to make sense of it all…

“...What’s wrong? You’re acting strange…” Hexy says, setting the tray down on the table, returning your stares with a pensive look in her weird eyes, “You’re not… it’s not wearing off already, is it? Oh dear, that will not do…”

Wearing off? What does she… oh, you know. You think you know, at least. The pieces and fragments of your memories slowly start to come together again, forming an image, a scene… that’s right, you’ve been… you haven’t been yourself. You’ve been doing… strange things to serve Hexy, for some reason, milking her so she’d have plenty of milk to sell, being her…

“No, no, I have to do it again, don’t I? I can’t let you run away again…” Hexy starting towards you quickly snaps you out of your memories, as you realize you have to get away as quickly as you can.

Jumping out of bed, you quickly head for the door, but not before the surprisingly massive Hexy blocks the way, her height towering over you and her stature dwarfing yours. You hadn’t realized how enormous she really is until you’re this close near her. You know she’s a cow and all, but even as a full grown adult, you only reach about up to where her nipples are.

And when she grabs a hold of you by your arms, her massive hands rendering you completely helpless with barely any effort at all, you realize that struggling is more or less impossible, especially as her forearms are more or less as thick as your legs, and her biceps as thick as your thighs.

“I’m going to have to give you another dose, aren’t I… another dose…” Hexy mumbles, although more to herself than to you, as she easily hoists you away from the door, back to the table, where she seats comfortably in her cushioned chair and you in her lap, always keeping a hand on you to keep you from getting away. You actually can’t remember how she managed to hypnotized you into doing those things, but you get a feeling you’re about to find out.

Reaching around to undo the zipper on the back of her dress, Hexy lets the top half of her dress fall away, freeing her udder-like tits bound in maternity bras, then undoes her bra, letting it fall away as well. Even though you haven’t even started your apparently routinely milking of her, her nipples are already swollen and dripping with milk.

“Go on, drink. You need your dose…” Hexy says, holding your head close to her tempting nipple, her voice drawing you towards it but your conscience pulling you away. You have a feeling that’s how she’s been brainwashing you, and you want to keep from having a single drop if you can help it. Noticing your struggle, she says, this time more softly, “...Hey, look up at me…”

Almost obediently, though mostly just curious, you look up at her, your eyes meeting hers, and quickly becoming locked onto the swirly patterns in her pupils. They’re so… enthralling, for some reason, the way the purple and the green swirls together and apart again in a kaleidoscope of colours. It’s so hard not to get lost in the pattern, so hard to pry your eyes from…

Wait no! You can’t, this is how she’s been coaxing you into drinking her milk, you can’t let her hypnotize you like this. No matter how… tempting it is to latch your lips onto her swollen nipple, and drink from her, suckling like a little baby, drinking up as much of her sweet milk as you can…

“Don’t be difficult now… it’s been a while since your last feeding, hasn’t it?” Hexy coos softly, her voice filling your mind as you find yourself slowly getting lost in her eyes again, your body slowly relaxing against your will. “Be a good baby now… you need your milk to grow up healthy and happy… your sweet, rich milk… right from your mama…”

That’s… that’s right, you need your milk, from your mama Hexy… Your eyes still trained upon her straight kaleidoscopic eyes, unable to process much else, you slowly curl your lips around the teat, and start suckling on it, instantly being rewarded with a gush of the addicting milk you’ve been missing.

This taste… the taste of mama’s milk… as if being hypnotized by Hexy like this isn’t making it hard enough for you to think, the taste of her sweet milk is more or less completely corroding away any remaining thoughts, replacing your worries and urgency to flee with a tender affection and clinginess for your mama.

That’s right, your mama. Hexy is your mama, and you grew up with her, always suckling on her big udders like this, and then helping her out by milking her in turn, filling the empty milk bottles with mama’s tasty tasty milk. You’ve always wished you can just drink all that milk for yourself, and just constantly be ecstatic and floaty, but no, mama says she has to make a living. So you be good and drink mama’s milk when she says you can.

And you’re so happy you can drink her milk right now! It’s so tasty and makes you feel so funny, you don’t know why you were ever worried about running away! You could never do that to mama, not when you’re completely dependent on her in every way! Not to mention, her eyes are so pretty to look at, you keep finding yourself gazing into them for far too long…

Slowly, the pretty patterns in mama’s pupils fade away into the purple of her irises, and you’re pulled away from mama’s leaking teat. You make grabby hands and whines, wanting to keep drinking, but mama wags her finger in your face, and says softly, “No no baby, no more for now. You have to be good and milk mama again, remember?”

“Uuuwahh.” You kind of mumble, seeming to have lost your ability to speak comprehensible words. You wish you can have more of mama’s tasty milk, but you know you have to work now. You do have to make mama happy, after all, so you can drink her tasty milk again!

As mama retrieve the box of empty bottles and hands you one, you eagerly bring one to the nipple you were just sucking on, and start squeezing and pulling at it, squeezing and squirting out powerful spurts of milk, painting the inside of the bottle white. Before long, the spurts grows into a steady stream, filling up the bottle. Mama puts away the full bottle, and gives you another empty one, and you go back to work again.

“Hmhm, see? You still got it… you make mama feel so good… so happy…” Hexy says, thoroughly relaxed as you relieve her swollen udder, bottle after bottle. Then, you would alternate, and work on milking her other boobie instead, filling up a few more bottles. “Mm, after this, I could really use a toilet though… heheh, mama didn’t have the chance to go this morning…”

Oh, that’s right! You have to be a good little toilet for mama too! Mama is so big that she could never find a toilet that fits her, so you have to be the perfect potty for mama! Hehe, besides, it’s always really fun too, eating up mama’s poop like that…

As you finish milking Hexy, her breasts not as swollen now, although still so enormous that a single one dwarfs your entire head, you clean up any remaining mess, any drops of milk that didn’t make it into a bottle, with your tongue and mouth, even going as far as sucking on parts of mama’s dress that got milk on it. Even then, mama’s milk is still so addicting, each drop making it into your mouth filling you with a warm fuzzy feeling, a strangely pleasurable sensation in your crotch…

“Hmhm, that’s enough now…” Mama says, lifting you up off her lap once you’ve cleaned up every stray drop of milk and setting you down on the floor. Even without her telling you to, you’re already getting down on all fours and opening up your mouth, your tongue dangling pathetically as you wait for mama to plop her ass down on your face. Seeing this, mama laughs, “Look at you, panting like a cute little puppy! You really want mama’s shit filling your tummy up again, don’t you? Heheh, so adorable…”

You watch excitedly as mama gets up out of her chair and sheds the rest of her dress, leaving on nothing at all, finally letting you a good view of her enormous ass, her incredibly plush cheeks you’re always so happy to have against your face, like right now. As your vision is entirely blacked out by mama’s ass pushed against your face, you instinctively start lapping and searching for mama’s soft asshole with your tongue.

“Mm, I may be a bit constipated… I hope my baby won’t mind helping mama a bit…” Hexy groans, her pillowy cheeks clenching around your face as she tenses up and tries pushing it out, with little success. To be a good baby for your mama, you pick up your efforts with your tongue, licking and lapping at mama’s puckering hole, licking it up and down and running the tip of your tongue along her rim. You’re rewarded with a blast of stinky fart from mama’s butt as she lets out a moan, “Nnh, yes… yes, I can feel it coming along now…”

As mama says that, the first piece of turd starts poking from her puckered asshole, and you pick up your efforts to rim mama to help her. You’re so excited to finally get a piece of mama’s poop in you, you work your tongue hard to get your reward!

Soon enough, the piece of turd is slowly making its way out of mama’s hole, and you stop your rimming so you can receive the thick rod of poop with your tongue. As usual, mama’s turd is so massive, so thick, you have to open your mouth up aaaall the way to get it in. Pretty quickly enough though, the stick of poop is pushing against the back of your throat, having completely filled up your mouth. Not wanting to let mama down, you start swallowing as much as you can, practically sucking it down your throat as mama keeps pumping out the long loaf of poop.

Once the first log of turd finally ends, you quickly take a moment to swallow as much as you can, as filled up with milk and poop your stomach already is, and is soon enough ready for mama’s second piece of turd, already making its way out of her throbbing hole. Once again, your mouth is filled up to the brim with mama’s poop, and you’re eagerly swallowing at it.

Loaf after loaf, pound after pound, you keep swallowing mama’s voluminous cow dump without giving yourself a break, even as you’re so stuffed with poop you can’t even breathe. You want to be a good baby for mama, after all! You have to do your best to hold out until the end to make mama happy. So you just keep holding on, doing your best to swallow all of mama’s poop, even after you’re stretched past your usual limits.

As mama finally reaches the end of her heavy cow dump, her poop starts coming less in solid logs, and more in smaller clumps, but you still do your best to get as much in your mouth as you can, even as she occasionally sprays you in the face with her shit. In fact, towards the end, her feces has become moist and sauce-like enough that it’s become impossible to catch all of it in your mouth, a lot of it getting all over your face and in your hair.

It’s not like your stomach has any capacity left anyways. Your esophagus have become so filled that you physically can’t swallow anymore of mama’s dump, as much as you’d like to, so her thick saucy poop just starts spilling out your mouth, getting all over your body. By the time mama’s finally done and wiping any poop remaining on her puckering hole on your tongue, you’re literally covered in and filled to the brim with mama’s shit.

“Aaahh, that was so good…” Mama says, standing back up once she’s fully satisfied, and pats her tummy. She turns around and sees you in your shit-covered state, and giggles, patting you on your head, “Aww, did mama go overboard a bit? Sorry about that baby, mama just had a lot backed up. Heheh, you’re so messy now ~”

You sniffle and pout, flustered by the teasing, but at the same time finds yourself so excited by being mama’s toilet at this point that you still can’t help but start to rub yourself through mama’s poop covering you.

Kneeling down, mama wipes the poop away from a spot on your forehead, and plants a kiss to your forehead as you eagerly rubs yourself, wanting release so bad after you got so turned on serving mama like this. Patting you on the head again, she giggles and says, “Mama’s going to go clean up and get the milk prepared for tomorrow’s sales… hmhm, you be a good baby and have fun… ~ mama will bathe you once you’re done…”

“Uuu.” You nod in response, continuing to play around in mama’s filth.

This is just a part of the daily routine you have with mama anyways, and it’s one you really like, as you continue to touch yourself through mama’s filthy poop. This is just the way you have always spent time with mama, and you’re very happy with it. You wouldn’t want it any other way else, or with anyone else. After all, you get to be mama’s potty like this, and play with yourself, and even get washed up by mama afterwards, you can’t imagine what else you’d possibly need!

For now though, you’ll just focus on touching yourself. Being mama’s potty has gotten you so riled up...


End file.
